yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 001
The Heart of the Cards, known as The Terrifying Blue Eyes White Dragon in the Japanese version, is the first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime, titled Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters in Japan. Seto Kaiba overhears Yugi Muto telling his friends that Solomon Muto, Yugi's grandfather, has a rare card, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Obsessed with owning them all, Kaiba challenges Solomon to a duel, and when his holographic arena technology proves too much for the old man, Yugi steps in to duel in his grandfather's steed. Summary Prologue The narrator explains how in Ancient Egypt when the pyraminds were young, ancient Kings played Shadow Games, which errupted into a war that threatened to destroy the world. However a pharaoh sealed the magic away, imprisoning it in the Millennium Items. 3000 years later (5000 in the English version), Yugi Muto unlocked the secrest of the Millennium Puzzle enfusing him with ancient magical energies. Destiny has chosen Yugi to prevent the return of the Shadow Games, like the pharaoh did. Present At Domino High School, Yugi Muto is teaching his friend, Joey Wheeler, how to play Duel Monsters, while Tristan Taylor, Téa Gardner and Ryo Bakura watch. Tristan jokes that Joey looks cute when he's thinking. Joey shows him Tristan the cards, explaining that they're playing Duel Monsters. Tristan looks at him blankly and asks "Drooling Monsters". Joey pushes him away and Téa says that they've been at it for hours; Joey's starting to get the hang of it, but Yugi's an expert. As Joey plays "Kagemusha of the Blue Flame", Téa explains some of the rules to Tristan. Joey's pleased with his move. Altough Yugi agrees it was good, he plays "Blackland Fire Dragon", which is powerful enough to take out Joey. Tristan teases Joey's skill, but Yugi assures Joey that he played alright. Yugi just has better cards, he tells them, which is beacause his grandfather owns a game shop, where he gets all his good cards. Joey gets fired up to visit the shop and Yugi talks about a super rare card his grandfather has. A few tables across, Seto Kaiba is reading Also Sprach Zarathustra. (In the English version the cover of the book is blank.) He overhears Yugi's conversation and wonders if the rare card is the one he's been searching for. After school, Yugi and his friends Joey, Tristan and Téa arrive at his grandfather's shop. He asks his grandfather, Solomon, if he could show them his rare card. Solomon thinks about it, laughs and says "how can I refuse?". He produces a decorative box and tells them that they're in for a treat and he dosn't usually take this card out. He holds up the card, "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", telling them it's so rare and powerful that he never lets it leave his hands. The kids are impressed apart from Tristan, who grabs the card from Solomon's hand, remarking that he doesn't see what's so good about it. Solomon snaps it back insisting that the card is pricesless; there are only 4 copies of the card in existence. As Joey prepares to trade for other cards, Kaiba enters the shop. Solomon asks if he can help him, and Kaiba says if he can't, it wouldn't surprise him. The kids are surprised to see here, as he has a big company to run. Kaiba says he's here to see the card. Joey is glad to hear that Kaiab plays Duel Monsters too and suggests that they could all duel together. Kaiba mocks the idea, saying he'd have more of a challenge playing solitaire; he's the number 1 ranked duelist in the country and the favorite to win the Duel Monsters. Joey is intimidated and suggests they settle this with fists. Yugi steps between them and tries to calm Joey down. Kaiba sees the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" on the table in ots case. He rushes over to it, pushing Yugi aside. Solomon takes the card away and asks if there's anything else he can help him with. Kaiba slams his briefcase on the counter and opens it showing it's full of Duel Monsters cards. He offers to trade all of them for the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". To everyone's suprise, Solomon declines. Kaiba then attempts to buy the card, asking Solomon to name his price. Solomon refuses and explains that he does not want to give it away because it was given to him by a dear friend, so he treasures the card. Kaiba leaves, realizing it is useless trying to get it peacefully. Kaiba orders his employees to abduct Grandpa. Yugi and his friends arrive to find his grandfather missing. Kaiba calls Yugi, saying that his Grandfather has gotten sick and needs picking up. Yugi makes his way to KaibaCorp and finds his Grandfather seriously injured. Kaiba had beaten him in a duel and taken the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". He ripped it up, explaining that he didn't want anyone to use it against him. Grandpa gives Yugi his deck so he can teach Kaiba to respect the "Heart of the Cards". Yugi's friends decide to take Grandpa to the hospital. Téa marks everyone's hands with a special smiley face sign so he knows they will always be there with him. Joey stays to support Yugi. During the duel Kaiba reveals he is the owner of the other three "Blue-Eyes White Dragon's" as he Summons them all, but is defeated when Yugi gathers all five pieces of Exodia. Yugi using his Millennium Puzzle to send Kaiba's evil side to the Shadow Realm and Grandpa wakes up in a hospital bed. Maximillion Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters, is informed of Yugi's victory. Featured Duels Joey Wheeler vs. Yugi Muto The beginning of the Duel is skipped. Joey has "Kageningen", "The Furious Sea King", "Claw Reacher" and "Skull Stalker" in his hand. He Normal Summons "Kagemusha of the Blue Flame" in Attack Position (800 ATK, 400 DEF). Yugi Normal Summons "Blackland Fire Dragon" in Attack Position (1500 ATK, 800 DEF). "Blackland Fire Dragon" attacks and destroys "Kagemusha of the Blue Flame". (Joey: 0 Life Points) Seto Kaiba vs Yami Yugi The Duel starts with 2000 Life Points. Kaiba Normal Summons "Hitotsu-Me Giant" in Attack Position (1200 ATK, 1000 DEF) Yami Normal Summons "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress" in Attack Position (1400 ATK, DEF). "Winged Dragon, Guard of the Fortress" attacks and destroys "Hitotsu-Me Giant" (Kaiba: 2000 → 1800 Life Points). Kaiba Normal Summons "Saggi the Dark Clown" in Attack Position (600 ATK, 1500 DEF). He then activates "Negative Energy Generator" to triple "Saggi's" ATK ("Saggi the Dark Clown": 600 → 1800 ATK). "Saggi" attacks and destroys "Winged Dragon, Guard of the Fortress" (Yugi: 2000 → 1600 Life Points). Yami draws "Right Leg of the Forbidden One". He Sets a monster. "Saggi the Dark Clown" attacks and destroys Yugi's face-down monster, "Sangan" (1000 ATK, 600 DEF) (In this episode, "Sangan" did not have an effect). Yami Sets "Battle Steer" (1800 ATK, 1300 DEF). Kaiba attacks and destroys "Battle Steer" with "Saggi". Yami Sets "Torike" (1200 ATK, 600 DEF). Kaiba attacks and destroys "Torike" with "Saggi". Yami Normal Summons "Gaia the Fierce Knight" in Attack Position (2300 ATK, 2100 DEF). "Gaia the Fierce Knight" attacks and destroys "Saggi the Dark Clown" (Kaiba: 1800 → 1300 Life Points). Kaiba Normal Summons "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" in Attack Position (3000 ATK, 2500 DEF). "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks and destroys "Gaia the Fierce Knight" (Yami: 1600 → 900 Life Points). Yami Sets "Horn Imp" (1300 ATK, 1000 DEF). Kaiba attacks and destroys "Horn Imp" with "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Yami Sets "Beaver Warrior" (1200 ATK, 1500 DEF). Kaiba attacks and destroys "Beaver Warrior" with "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Kaiba Normal Summons another "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" in Attack Position. Yami activates "Swords of Revealing Light". Yami has "Rude Kaiser", "Right Arm of the Forbidden One", "Left Arm of the Forbidden One", and "Right Leg of the Forbidden One" in his hand. Yami draws "Left Leg of the Forbidden One". He then Sets "Rude Kaiser" (1800 ATK, 1600 DEF). Kaiba Normal Summons "Judge Man" in Attack Position (2200 ATK, 1500 DEF). Since it was Summoned after Swords of Revealing Light was activated, it can attack (At this point in the anime, "Swords of Revealing Light's" effect was different than its real life version.) "Judge Man" attacks and destroys "Rude Kaiser". Yami Normal Summons "Dark Magician" in Attack Position (2500 ATK, 2100 DEF). "Dark Magician" attacks and destroys "Judge Man" (Kaiba: 1300 → 1000 Life Points). Kaiba Normal Summons his last "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" in Attack Position. That "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks and destroys "Dark Magician" (Yami: 900 → 400 Life Points). Yami draws "Exodia the Forbidden One". The "Exodia" is Summoned. "Exodia" attacks Kaiba and his monsters. (Kaiba: 0 Life Points) Yami wins. Changes in the 4Kids dub * The episode title is removed from the dub. * All the original Japanese BGM is replaced with 4kids' own BGM. * The text on Seto Kaiba's book is erased in the dub. * The eyeball on Negative Energy Generator is changed to an Electric E. But later on in the dub the eyeball is kept but with different colors. * When Yugi goes to answer the phone, a green box with a robot on it has the words "Now Printing" the words "Now Printing" are erased in the dub version. * In the dub 5 more points are added to Exodia's star to avoid resemblances with religious or exotic symbols. * The LP, ATK and DEF meter are changed from silver with gold print to blue with yellow print and the words LP, ATK and DEF in Japanese are erased. Featured Cards Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Episodes